The Love of a Legendary Super Saiyan's son
by Empress dee
Summary: Have you ever loved someone so bad that you'd do anything for them? This story talks about how the legendary super saiyan Broly's son Seyku would do anything for his love Tiffany.


The love of a legendary saiyan's son – written by Seyku Tagachi and Empress Dee

**The love of a legendary saiyan's son – **written by Seyku Tagachi and Empress Dee

From what Seyku could hear Piccolo and North Kai might have been making love! Now in shock over what North Kai was possibly doing, Seyku hurried back faster than ever to tell on North Kai and prove Broly's innocence!

As soon as Seyku did get back, he told King Yemma of what he heard. King Yemma nodded and thanked Seyku for doing that errand for him. And as promised, Broly was returned to life. As now it was time to punish King Kai for his actions.

Now back with Iori, Dee, and Terry, Dee had returned to clasping Iori's hands in hers. Dee was no longer crying, for she had no more that she could cry, but she did feel that all was lost when...

Seyku came in. Broly had followed Seyku then floated over to Iori and kissed him softly.

It took a few minutes before Iori realized that that was Broly's kiss. In a weak tone, Iori asked, "Broly...is that... you? Kiss me again...please?"

Broly did so. Thus showing him, Iori, Broly's old fashioned Saiyan-style sex with a combination of Broly's new found Orochi-style lovemaking.

Slowly, Iori wrapped his arms around Broly, and Dee had walked off with Terry and Seyku. In fact, Dee grabbed Seyku by the tail and whispered, "We should give Broly and Iori some space."

Broly and Iori got into the heavy-duty lovemaking, the kind that produces children.

Meanwhile, Seyku walked with Dee, his arms behind his head. "Umm Empress," Seyku began nervously, "I haven't seen Tiffany around in a while..." he turned red and then looked up to the clouds "...Empress, I know I may only be a commoner and Tiffany is a Royal, and that we aren't supposed to inter breed but I love Tiffany." he was obviously stammering with his completed thought as he continued looking at the clouds."I mean," he went on, "before I had met her, my blood, it was freezing and nearly froze me to death from the inside out! See... my blood reacts to my emotions." He realized that he was rambling, so he concluded his thoughts by saying, "And well... I had just gotten out of a bad; dead end relationship…"

Dee said, in attempt to acknowledge Seyku's point in the ramblings "I know that you love Tiffany. Though the thing is, what do you suppose could happen if your blood and her blood mix? It is just a question, Seyku. It has been known in history that common blood can mix with human blood. Just take the example of Goku and Chichi. Though that marriage did not last permanently, Goku could still love a human and get what he wants out of his children. The thing is, the person has to really love fighting and would like to see that in their kids. It truly is difficult to breed of the Saiyan race due to this class system. Did you know at one time I was a commoner too? Hell, I was lower than a commoner. My job was to keep an eye on Prince Vegeta and make sure that he remains safe. I did my task the best a Saiyan could do. When Vegeta had been captured, I felt like I was a failure at my job and I had to do something about this. So, it was me who burned the bars from Vegeta's cage when Frieza had locked him in there. I allowed Vegeta to get full credit for it because of his royal blood and I knew that I was in no position to be doing basically what Goku did do. He tried to prove he was better than Vegeta. What Prince Vegeta had really wanted out of life was someone to show him the respect he deserved, to make him believe that he is stronger than anyone. Allow him to make the decisions of what's best for his people. Vegeta saw that in me I think. I think that's what made him feel really close to me. Now with Tiffany, you really love her, as I understand it. She is of higher class than you are and you must remember that although she is a woman, she outranks you due to class. You follow what she says. Now we shall also follow Saiyan law in this too. If you fail to do what she asks of you too, she has the right to execute you. Do you understand? It's just how the royal bloodline works. If she accepts you and when she becomes queen of her own land, then you will become King and then you can make your own rules. That is how you will ascend."

Seyku took this all in and stopped walking. Something inside was aching. It was a familiar pain though. Then, without warning, his Saiyan fur grew in. It was a thick coat thus revealing just how cold he was. And regardless of this change in his physical appearance, he didn't pay it any mind.

Looking down to his chest and then forward, he understood in a way that only Saiyans could, he nodded to Dee and said, "Then I guess... I guess I shall court her and prove my love." Even with this confident speech, his heart was straining to pump his slushy blood, thus causing Seyku to waver.

Now at the castle, Iori wasted no time when he saw Seyku's fur and said, "Seyku, you're blood temperature is cold. I know that thick fur. Please calm down over this."

Seyku just twitched and shivered a little bit. "There's nothing a Burning Saiyan Ale can't cure, right Dad?" he looked at his hands, thinking of how many lives that were destroyed because of him, knowing that maybe the drink would calm the growing numbness in them.

Iori laughed heartily. "If you wanted a drink all you had to do was say so."

Seyku nodded and followed Iori. As he followed, the stillness of feeling empty and lonely grew at an exponential rate.

Iori said, "If you wanna drink, follow me into the lab. It's the best place to drink. And besides, I sneak stuff down there sometimes."

Seyku followed Iori into the lab when the next stage in his horrid sickness took place. He felt a twinge in his left hand and knew that his blood had stopped flowing there. But, fearing what his father might say, he didn't tell Iori.

Iori made Seyku the drink and then asked, "You sure that you're going to be okay? You look a bit pale. You know that if you faint and it wouldn't be from the drink, then I'm getting Dr. Ken Masters."

"Mkay. Doesn't bother me." Seyku downed it pretty fast and let out a burp. He had hoped the drink would bring back the sensations in his arms, but sadly, it was to no avail. Seyku had lost the feeling in his entire left arm. Shrugging it off, letting Saiyan pride get in the way, he put the glass next to a few beakers. "So...I guess I'll go to my room now. All right?"

"Okay. I'll be up to check on you in a couple of hours just to be sure that you are all right. Cool?"

Seyku nodded sharply. "Sure Iori see you then." He floated up to his room and shut the door looking over the clothes of Tapieon. He closed his eyes and then looked to his closet; the sword was still there and in one piece. He sighed softly and then lay on his bed. He looked up at he ceiling, unawaringly falling into a dangerous sleep and reflected of the castle system and his "Impossible" love with Tiffany.

2 hours later Iori entered the room with a giant cauldron of wonton soup. He said, "I thought that you might be hungry. Oh, Broly and Tiffany both told me to tell you that they hope you get better soon."

Seyku nodded and was polishing Tapieon's sword, completely oblivious as to what had actually happened to him when he was pondering over the castle system. He was also using his own dragon tooth to sharpen the sword even more. "Tell them thank you, for me...I ca-" he stopped and changed his mind not knowing that this was part of that same sickness that plagued him earlier. "I'm kinda busy taking care of my swords." He smiled and then once again looked at the cauldron of soup and wondered who that was for.

Iori said, "Well, don't allow the soup to get cold. I had cold wonton soup once and it was horrid. Best eat it now. You can always sharpen and look after your swords later. Tiffany was in here about 10 minutes before I was, and likely without your notice. You were unconscious. You have a deadly fever, which may cause you not to last the night. So please, eat the soup. Your fever might go down a bit if you eat it. I used orochi herbs in it so only you can eat it."

Seyku then began wondering how the use of his left side of his body suddenly went dead, but soon dismissed the thought by setting the swords to the side. "Alright bring it on dad."

Iori dragged the soup in farther and set the cauldron by the bed. He then sat down beside Seyku and asked, "Seyku, why has your power level been fluxuating like it has? I would really like it if you told me what was bothering you. Not telling me what is wrong is very dangerous for you. I know there is something wrong and I do not appreciate being lied to."

Tiffany was really worried that you were going to die this time when you passed out. That's why she isn't in here right now. She's with Trunks having a fuck so that she doesn't die herself. She _was_ going to do it with you, but you were more interested in making her worry. I am sure that it wasn't on purpose and that you are ill with something. If it is worry about her, then you gotta tell me. And even better tell her what is bothering you. If you feel she is unworthy because of her ranking, then tell her that and let her decide."

Seyku lifted the Cauldron and chugged it down. Then he looked right into Iori's eyes and said. "Dad, I have a confession to make. I'm scared and worried that I'm not pleasing her like I used to. I mean, Tiffany is already seeing Trunks in placement of me. It just really frightens that she is going to Trunks and having a Royal love fest to make up for my commoner inhibitions. I'm worried she's going to stick with her own family rather than go with me. I'm worried that I will lose the love of my life and end up alone in another bar. I'm scared she loves Trunks more than she loves me. I'm worried that one day she will wake up and see that I can only provide so much on a royalty scale. I...I just want to be Royalty and make her happy. And as you know my power level as strong as it is doesn't decide whether I'm royalty or not...it just decides how much rank I get in the army." Tears began flowing down Seyku's cheeks again turning into small ice tears and hitting the bed as frost and ice formed on his left arm. He was getting dangerously close to dying simply because he needed his love to come and show that he was truly pleasing her. Because he needed to know that the fire of his passion wasn't too dim too suit that of his royal love.

Touching the side of Seyku's face, Iori replied, "Have no fear, son. Tiffany loves you greatly. She just wants you to get better. Please, son, lie down and try and get some sleep. The soup shall kick in fairly soon. When you wake up, Tiffany will be by your side providing that the fever has broken. Oh, and Seyku, if you find yourself wandering along snake way, or arriving at King Kai's planet, do not worry. What that means is we are trying to come up with the best solution to solve this dilemma. If it is what you fear that it is the commoner blood mixing with royal blood, then we might have to inject you with royal blood. In that case, Trunks's blood will be used. This is also the reason why Tiffany is with Trunks right now. She is discussing with him if worst comes to worst with you. She loves you."


End file.
